Ъlєєđĭиĝ loνє
by tales'of.reira
Summary: reto para 30vicios. n2ιnsecтo. podia matar a cualquier hollow, arrazar con hueco mundo y la soul society pero no con eso. IchiRuki comedia/romantica
1. Chapter 1

Ъlєєđĭиĝ ŀoνє

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **bleach, no es mío … no lo será … al menos no este año … pero el siguiente … risa maléfica

El titulo bleeding love , no me pertenece , es una canción , lo que significa que la letra no me pertenece , mas si la trama de esta historia.

тяιaиgulo

* * *

_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass _

_Before yo know it you're frozen_

* * *

Se habían quedado, después de clases, era un día cualquiera de las vacaciones de verano, en donde gracias a faltar tanto es ese año de estudios, tenían que estudiar.

Después de todo… se habían vuelto muy unidos.

El famoso grupito de Kurosaki, se encontraba en el patio principal, viendo el ocaso, sin poder creer la paz que ahora reinaba en Karakura.

Sentados en las escaleras, todos juntos, era increíble poder estar así.

Viendo el futuro.

Viéndose entre ellos.

Aceptando sentimientos.

Dándose a entender que todos estarían para todos.

La paz reinaba en Karakura…

-Ichigo… - la voz de Rukia lo interrumpió – sabes que esto no es para siempre – dijo con un tono soñador y a la vez melancólico.

-lo se –volteo su cabeza para responderle, era extraño, llevaba la misma expresión en la cara – pero por ahora – se quedo callado – por ahora está bien.

-por raro que suene, tienes razón Kurosaki – Ishida se jugaba con sus lentes.

-así es – sado el que menos palabras decía, se había dignado a opinar algo.

El silencio, siguió.

-¿por qué esa cara? – Inoue se paró de donde se sentaba – hay que celebrar – puso una enorme sonrisa, mirándolos a todos… en especial al mas "apasionado"

_Siempre se esforzaba para que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro _

-lo siento inoue –después de todo aun no podía llamarla por su nombre – tengo que irme a casa, hoy Yuzu iba a preparar algo especial, aun no se cansa – miro a todos – vamos Rukia?

-me voy a quedar un rato mas… tengo algo que hacer.

-bueno yo también me voy, ya será para otro día, inoue san.

-nos vemos – sado dijo.

Ishida, Sado y Ichigo, salieron juntos.

Sin antes, el shinigami sustituto a verle lanzado una mirada a su amiga.

El solo sonrió y se fue, orihime solo pudo mirarlos apenada una y otra vez , desde su asiento.

_Es cierto que todo ha cambiado, Ichigo._

_Veo solo tu espalda, es grande, te veo caminar, y sigo tu camino._

_Tu espalda es grande, Ichigo, sé que si quisieras, sería suficiente para cargarme._

_Ichigo… tú tienes el corazón mas grande. _

_Ichigo, gracias por haberme salvado._

Sabía que lo estaba mirando como una adolescente enamorada , lo sabía , tenía claro que no debería , pero ahí estaba , sumergida en sus sentimientos , y pudo quedarse así , toda la inmensidad del día , de no ser que sintió los cabellos de inoue , rozar su cara , y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro , ese movimiento , la despertó de cualquier especie de sueño.

Le correspondió el movimiento, ambas apoyadas en la otra, mirando al mismo chico, solas.

Pasaron los minutos, llego un momento, en donde ya no pudieron verlo, pero igual se quedaron calladas.

El silencio mata… este hablaba por ellas.

Entendieron todo, rápidamente.

-Kuchiki san… - la dulce voz de la peli naranja interrumpió la "conversación".

-inoue… está bien – le expreso con cariño – esas cosas suelen pasar. – miraba hacia abajo, mirando los pies de las dos , los de orihime , uno encima de otro , como conteniendo algo y los de ella a un lado , como siempre.

-desde cuándo? – su boca soltó esas palabras , acurrucándose en el hombre de la pelinegra aun más fuerte.

-supongo que desde siempre –miro hacia el cielo, ya anochecía , aun quedaban tonos rojizos en el – solo que no me di cuenta , o más bien , no quería aceptarlo , por ti Orihime – orihime se sobresalto , era la primera vez que la llamaba así – tu lo quieres …

-pero – se podían sentir las lagrimas venir – pero el te quiere a ti! – grito descontrolada, para volterse y abrazarla – y yo … yo no puedo hacer nada! Porque, yo puedo sanar… mas no controlar los sentimientos de los demás!

Rukia tenía los ojos abiertos, con esfuerzo, rodeo con sus brazos a la chica.

-todo… todo tiene solución.

-yo sé… yo sé que no soy suficiente, solo que, por un momento pensé que… pensé que el quizás me correspondería… y que seriamos felices y que… -empezó a sollozar , trataba de controlarse , sus manos apretaban fuerte a su amiga , y trataba de secar sus lagrimas.

-eres asombrosa orihime, no digas cosas, así… Ichigo es el que no es suficiente para ti – le dolía verla así … la chica era como una hermana para ella.

Volvieron a quedarse calladas.

_Kurosaki kun... perdóname por quererte_

_Kuchiki san, perdóname por quererlo _

_Los dos perdónenme por ser asi , los dos perdónenme , se que se quieren , siempre lo supe , y créanme que he tratado de olvidarlo , pero no he podido._

_Kurosaki kun … tu espalda es fuerte, es suficiente para tener el amor de kuchiki san … y el mio._

_Kurosaki kun … por favor , no me hagas sufrir mas._

_Quiero deshacerme de ti, pero no puedo ._

_Eres indispensable para mi… lo siento, Kurosaki kun._

Ya era noche, hacia frio, pero estaban juntas, sabían que querían al mismo chico , pero estaban juntas , tenían que ir a casa , pero estaban juntas …

Permanecieron en la mismo posición por un momento mas , mirando al vacio , probablemente , como se algo fuese a aparecer y arreglara todos sus problemas.

Ichigo era un idiota, según Rukia, y no sabía porque le quería

Kurosaki kun , era perfecto según Inoue , y por eso le quería,

Después de todo, tenían algo en común.

Rukia se paro repentinamente y salto al piso.

-hey! Orihime – decía caminando ya hacia la salida – que gane la mejor , de acuerdo?

Orihime se quedo sentada… sin poder terminar de asimilar las palabras de Rukia.

Rukia caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara

_Guerra avisada no mata gente._

Siguió caminando, a paso firme, cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió un grito , atrás de ella.

-kuchiki san! no creas que soy competencia fácil! – y la típica cara de Inoue… sonriente.

Rukia no salía de la sorpresa.

Inoue volteo y fue hacia el lado contrario, caminando a paso firme.

_Guerra avisada no mata gente._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

Mi primer reto - y sé que tengo que lograr 30 capítulos, pero si son IchiRuki , se que lo hare.

Culpa de mi afana miento.

Estoy feliz… ya vi en opening nuevo de bleach -- es increíble.

No sé que mas decir , solo que no esperen continuaciones muy rápidas , después de todo tengo una vida ocupada (: , escribí esto para 30 vicios , una comunidad en livejournal

Es la tabla básica, más bien este episodio califica , como romance y amistad , la mayoría serán de comedia y romance , aunque también escribiré , temor y angustia , explorare todos los sentimientos de estos dos shinigamis :3

Aclara miento : pedí la tabla Ichigo/Rukia , lo que significa que se va a centrar en la relación de estos dos , con apariciones periódicas de orihime , mas no como protagonista, si quieren verlo asi , califica como orihime/Ichigo/Rukia , pero esa no es la idea xD incluiré a varios personajes de bleach , así que no esperen un trió en especifico , esto es pairing IchiRuki (:

Reviews? n.n?


	2. ιnsecтo

ღ **ιnsecтo  
**

Genero: comedia romantica

Pareja : Ichigo/Rukia

Fandom : bleach

Advertencias: no oo

Rated: k

* * *

** . .: chapter 2 :.**

ιnsecтo

reto LJ - rukiaelric - 30vicios

* * *

Rukia parpadeo.

No supo si reírse, no supo si solo callarse e irse a su cuarto, tampoco supo qué hacer con la mirada de Ichigo, o con el sonrojo que empezaba a invadirlo.

Entonces empezó a reírse a carcajadas, no pudo controlarlo más, el simple hecho de verlo, ahí en el borde de su cama, sentado, mirando con horror.

-ayúdame- dijo el peli naranja con un hilo de voz, opacado por el miedo y por la vergüenza.

Ella siguió riendo, se llevo las manos a la cintura y lo miro fijamente.

-porque tendría que hacerlo? - él le rogo con la vista, poniendo la cara más patética que jamás había puesto, Rukia se preguntaba porque no tenía una cámara.

-dios Ichigo… en serio eres penoso – se apoyo en la puerta – puedes atacar a media soul society, y vencerlos, puedes arrasar con hueco mundo, pero no con esto – el tono burlón con el que le hablo, abrían hecho dudar a cualquiera sobre los sentimientos que reservaba para el shinigami sustito, y más aun, los sentimientos que acababa de admitir, unas horas atrás.

-que gano… si te ayudo? – iba sacarle provecho a esto… no conocía a Kuchiki Rukia hasta este momento.

-perra – la maldecido entre dientes, quiso no haberla conocido jamás… naah tanto no.

-que dices kurosaki kun? – y el maldito tono empalagoso, la sonrisita de muñeca que le ponía y que solo el sabia, era una máscara, para alguien cruel, malo y amante de los conejos – insultas a kia chan – fingió una voz dolida – me voy – cambio drástico de personalidad, media vuelta, movimiento de cabeza, le saco la lengua – duerme con tu arañita, ojala sean felices juntos, ah! Me dices para repartir las invitaciones del matrimonio mañana… en el colegio, no puedo esperar a que todos se enteren – cerró la puerta… lo dejo estático… mirando al asqueroso arácnido, jamás habido, era repugnante… e iba a tener que dormir con el… en el mismo cuarto, en su mente 

pasaron imágenes de todo lo que podría pasar, con él y la araña _solos_ en solo cuarto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Lo pensó bien

1… _su vida acabaría_

2… _de esto se arrepentiría_

3… no _hay vuelta atrás_

-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! POR FAVOR AYUDAME! HARE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!! – las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, su autoestima estaba en el piso, pensó en volverse emo, pensó en tirar su bankai a un espejo a ver su rebotaba sobre el … pensó en vestirse en Chappy , pensó en arrodillarse a los pies de Rukia y Byakuya .. Pensó en muchas cosas horribles y no aptas para menores de edad.

La pelinegra que ya estaba en el pasillo paro su paso… muchas cosas pasaron por su mente al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo – lagrimas por parte del peli naranja, la autoestima del mismo por el piso, volverlo emo, hacerlo atacarse a si mismo con su bankai, hacerlo vestirse de Chappy y que se arrodillase ante ella y – un minuto de silencio para idolatrar al gran y genial –byakuya nii-sama – en sus ojos aparecieron brillitos.

Abrió la puerta.

_Ichigo no sabía en que se había metido _

Mato al insecto ese.

La diversión empieza ahora.

Ichigo tuvo más miedo… quizás la noche con la araña no hubiese sido tan mala idea.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** no tengo mucho tiempo y quedo esto xD pues no está mal a mí me gusta ( ojala a ustedes también nn se que me demore en continuar –se dispara – pero espero que sea de su agrado. IchiRuki -, en la parte de los emos, si eres emo no te sientas mal, no tengo nada contra ellos me gusta cómo se visten pero no sabía que poner, si te sientes ofendido perdón.

Reviews?


End file.
